


Gardening Duties

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Alice: Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Londerland, Madness as Norm, Mixed Worlds, New World, Post Game, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alice has torn herself free from her old life under the rule of dubious characters, Londerland has risen from the ashes of Wonderland. And there is still so much to do.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardening Duties

Alice slowly paced along the paved ways into the wilder parts of Londerland. Ever since the border between reality and fantasy had utterly broken, she had been feeling wonderfully light and giddy. With the Vorpal Blade always tucked into its sheath on her slim belt, she felt all powerful now, even if the Red Queen still had a say in Londerland, and even if there were creatures which still could be potentially stronger than her. Regardless, she strolled about without much of a care in the world, to overlook if everything was quite alright in Londerland.

Oh, but of course there were duties. She had returned to her habit of drinking tea, but did so with the new Mad Hatter, who had emerged from the ruins of the former fabric of the Mad Hatter. She still was a bit apprehensive about the newly born hatter, but soon had grown to like him, since he did have a nice personality to boot. Of course, he was as mad as they came, but that had to be expected of an inhabitant of Londerland. Even if there was some sense of normality, the norm still was madness, and they were all mad here. The few sane ones couldn’t possibly survive in Londerland, with its crazy and convoluted rules. There was simply no room for drab, simple normality.

Then there was Cheshire, who had returned to being a little trouble, but generally likable. Alice didn’t have the feeling any longer that the cat tried to sweettalk its way into her mind and twist it even further than absolutely necessary. She was well aware of her many quirks and ticks and habits, and she was keeping them well-sorted in absolute chaos. That was just the way she did things, and that would be how she kept things in her neat little order, so that she wouldn’t have to confuse herself for being someone else.

Oh, and then there was the training with some strange automats the Mad Hatter had constructed, to keep her keen and sharp for any battle that still could rage in Londerland. There were the long walks with the old Caterpillar, which now had turned into a fine gentleman with huge, blue wings. There were the dancing lessons from some of the Chess Piece Men, a new addition to the bizarre ranks of Londerland’s population, and so on and so on. There never was a dull moment for Alice, and that was exactly what she had wanted.

“Oh Alice!” The Red Queen’s call couldn’t be ignored now, could it. Alice sighed, looking up and to the cloud that surrounded the Red Queen. Long tentacles sprouted from the ground to gently catch the Queen before she could tumble to the ground in a fashion entirely unbefitting for royalty. “I think you still need to do something. You know how much I love my gardens, and ever since Londerland rose from the ashes of the former Wonderland, well, you know. It has become overrun with some nasty things. I would very much appreciate it you could hurry along and just make it presentable again.”

As much as Alice had resented the Red Queen before, she knew that this was a duty she couldn’t simply ignore. Londerland was still a very young world, and it required them to take especially good care of the whole fragile balancing thing, before everything had the appropriate amount of madness all over the place. With a small bow, she skipped ahead along the path, not minding the complaints of the Red Queen that she was “much too fast now”, when just before she had been “a disgrace even to snails with that slowness”. Alice didn’t much care about it.

The Red Queen would eventually catch up with her, that much was for sure. Before that happened, she better should have done most of the garden already, or preferably all of it. After having purged the memories of that wretched man who had brought about the downfall of her beautiful Wonderland, Alice was all too forgiving with the Red Queen. After all, they were like sisters now. Or maybe closer than that? Even one? It was always a bit hard to tell. The Red Queen did have her phases, after all. And she could be quite devious...

 

 


End file.
